Sour remorse
by StupidBolts
Summary: Something I started a while ago just for angsty fluff... finished it today... dunno why... character death


Thundercracker was acknowledged as the eldest brother in Starscream's trine; though no one understood why he followed orders from his annoying little brother. Skywarp was the youngest, obviously, so it was obvious as to why he obeyed Starscream! But Megatron often pondered how Starscream kept his eldest and grumpiest sibling under his thumb, not that he'd ever confront the two seekers about this matter, Skywarp maybe...

One day, a battle ensued over a Solar Energy Converter, or S.E.C. As it's designers called it. The Autobots engaged them in a raging battle, and though the Decepticons were outnumbered, they pressed on and kept fighting!

Aside from the Coneheads, Skywarp was the only proper flyer on the field. And though he fought as well as the rest of his troops, Megatron noticed how hesitant he was in battle without his trine to watch his back. In short; Skywarp was paranoid without his brothers close by. And with good reason too. You see, in battle, Optimus Prime stuck to fighting Megatron 97% of the time. If the Decepticon leader wasn't present, he'd defend the rest of his team as best he could.

But once, this once, Optimus strayed from Megatron on the field. Or Megatron lost sight of him, either/or. Out of sheer flook that he didn't understand, the silver warlord turned to look at Skywarp, who was firing at a pinned down Prowl and Ratchet with Thrust. Megatron froze for a minute, taking in the scene with disbelief; Optimus snuck up behind Skywarp and grabbed his wings.

It was a well known fact how sensitive seeker wings were; they were incredibly receptive to wind changes, pain and otherwise sensual acts. So Megatron couldn't help but scrunch up his face and grimace as the Autobot leader tore off the black and purple mech's appendages. The scream was ungodly, it made Thrust squeal and turn his attention from the two pinned Autobots, who promptly shot him down. Prime pushed a writhing Skywarp forward, who stumbled dumbly and whirled around.

Prowl took this opportunity to fire acid pellets _right into the holes on Skywarp's back._ Optimus seethed at the horrendous shriek emitted from the young seeker, who was sent flying forward on impact with the pellets and smashing the orange glass of his cockpit against the rocky ground. For a minute, the whole area went silent.

This grim silence was disturbed by two conjoined sounds of horror and anger. Megatron looked up to see Thundercracker and Starscream hovering in the air with the reinforcements he'd ordered earlier.

The sky splitting screech of horror and emotional agony was obviously Starscream, who was oddly clasping his hands to his mouth and his knees were buckling under in the air. If the warlord looked closely enough, he could almost see oily tears swelling in the corners of his optics.

"_**What have you done!**_" He shrieked, streaking down to his little brother's side and hauling him into a sitting position. "_**Skywarp!**_" He whimpered as his fellow seeker twitched in his arms.

Now, the Earth shattering, Spark wrenching, anger radiating _roar_ had been Thundercracker. Before Starscream went shooting to Skywarp, he was clutching and grasping at his helm in sheer horror and rage. Now; he was grabbing Prowl and Optimus and smashing their heads together.

"_**You worthless fucking, plug biting bastards!**_" He roared, clawing at Prime's face plate. Both Autobots yelped in pain and attempted to get away.

Megatron had pinned Thundercracker as the grouchy but laid back type; never getting too flustered or upset about anything. So seeing him with the demonic aura even the mighty Primus would fear and making feral snarling and roars like the Earth devil Satan was rather disturbing.

"_**Look what you did to my baby brother!**_" He howled, tossing both mechs into Jazz and Ironhide, who were running over to save their comrades. Suddenly, Thundercracker choked, and everyone stilled. The blue and grey seeker turned to a shivering Skywarp and squealing Starscream.

Skywarp suddenly spluttered up half if the acid Prowl had fired into his energon line. He snorted and coughed as the corrosive burned his glossa. Starscream keened in panic and clutched his brother tighter. "Oh Skywarp..." He whimpered.

"Where the hell is Hook!" Thundercracker yelled. "Or- or any medics! Anyone!" Optics darted around, but no 'Cons with medical training who'd be willing to help was at the scene. Ratchet stood and tried to speak up, but Optimus cut him off, knowing full well a protective older brother wouldn't let the enemy touch his siblings. "Someone help him!" Thundercracker yelled again. He stormed over to his brothers, but stopped short of seeing Skywarp's dulling optics. "Shit... 'Warp..." He crouched beside his little siblings and cuddled them both into his chest.

Starscream whined and buried his face into Skywarp's chest. Then he looked up and snarled at the Autobots. "Aren't you supposed to be the 'good guys'?" He snapped. "Aren't you supposed to show mercy to the helpless or something!" No Autobot spoke up.

"Ow... Screamer... TC... too tight..." Skywarp hissed past the melted slag bubbling in his mouth. Thundercracker instantly loosened his grip and Starscream whimpered sympathetically. He placed a blue hand on his brother's back and leaned him forward quickly.

"Spit." He ordered. Skywarp obeyed, but also managed to empty his fuel tanks over the floor and his brothers' knees.

"Shawry...*" He gargled, leaning against Thundercracker.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Starscream gently cuddled Skywarp's upper body.

Optimus stared in disbelief at how tender the seekers were being for each other... it made him regret not being able to help. He and Skywarp knew what was happening to the younger seeker's insides, whether his brothers did or not was another story. They thought he could still be helped.

"Kheertzz...*" Skywarp whimpered, his brothers nodded.

"We know... we'll make it better, promise." Thundercracker offered a weak smile. Skywarp's head lolled to the side, and Megatron grimaced again; that was his nerve clusters dissolving and giving out.

"Nahm... nahth ganya wuuurth...*" Skywarp shook his head. "Ahm ganya gwo awfwiin.*"

"Huh?" Even Starscream didn't understand that.

"Bah-bai bwig bwufter...*" Skywarp's optics faded.

Silence.

_Screeeeeeeeeeech. _Starscream let out a sound that would have made Unicron sob in sympathy as the red and blue seeker suddenly clutched his little brother as he fell to the ground. He buried his face into the lilac chest plate, howling and sobbing while rocking the body back and forth. Thundercracker choked again and slumped over Starscream's back. Megatron winced and walked forward to retrieve the seekers, but was taken by surprise as Thundercracker fired his null ray at him.

A look of the simple promise of murder gleamed in those crimson depths. Come too close, and I'll kill you.

No Decepticons or Autobots tried to move the seekers. They'd come back when they were good and ready.

Shawry... = Sorry...

Kheertzz... = Hurts...

Nahm... nahth ganya wuuurth... = Nah... Not gonna work...

Ahm ganya gwo awfwiin. = I'm gonna go offline.

Bah-bai bwig bwufter... = Bye-bye big brother...


End file.
